


Pink

by deansdirtybb



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Incest Kink, M/M, Panty Kink, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:17:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Wincest, come play - Warning, daddy kink - Warning, dirty talk - Warning, fingering - Warning, handjob - Warning, kink for being brothers, panty kink - Warning, rimming - Warning, spanking - Warning, underage (Sam 14)
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2839409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansdirtybb/pseuds/deansdirtybb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>    Dean comes home to find his brother has discovered a secret at the bottom of Dean’s duffle…a pink satin secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink

**Author's Note:**

> AN #1: Written for beestiel for the spn_j2_xmas exchange. The prompt was: “Kinky underage Sam/Dean. Go wild.” I certainly had fun with this prompt and working in your likes/kinks, I hope you enjoy your gift <3
> 
> AN#2: The Rhonda Hurley panties are involved in this story, and I like facts to line up or I get distracted, so I wanted to explain ages. Dean was 19 when he was with Rhonda, and though the boys are usually 4 years apart, between January (Dean’s birthday) and May (Sam’s birthday) they are 5 years apart, and this story takes place in that gap of time when Dean would be 19 and Sam 14.
> 
> AN#3: Thank you so much to my betas sleepypercy and katstark. I don’t know how I’d write a single thing without you gorgeous, brilliant ladies. A special thanks to alexisjane for support and helping me bounce ideas around when I was so stuck I thought this fic would never happen.

 

 

Feel free to leave me comments...I love when you love me ;)

 

 

**Pink**

Dean turned his key in the lock so slowly it was silent, and then carefully twisted the knob, easing the door open.  Dad was off on a hunt several towns south so his bed was empty; Sam’s lanky frame was sprawled across the other.  Sammy always seemed to be too warm, so despite the chill in the winter air, Dean’s little brother was sleeping in just his briefs, unseasonably tan skin dark against the white sheets twisted around him.  Dean snuck through the door, careful not to disturb the salt lines, and pressed it soundlessly shut.  He shrugged out of his leather jacket and flannel over-shirt and hung both over the back of the chair by the door.

 

He was supposed to be back hours ago, and after watching his brother argue with Dad for the better part of a week before John took off, Dean had no interest in facing Sam’s bitchface.  He bent to remove his boots, leaving them neatly by the table and then stripped out of his jeans and t-shirt, folding them and sitting them on the same chair that held his jacket and flannel.  Dean stretched his tired muscles and then sighed as he looked from his father’s empty bed to the one his fourteen year-old brother had taken over. 

 

He’d been so reluctant to give in to his own desires and Sammy’s demands, but since they’d started this thing between them, they’d always made the most of any night their father was away and guaranteed not to return in the middle of the night.  However given Sam’s earlier sullen mood and the anger that would likely be aimed at Dean for being out so much later than what he’d said, he was seriously considering just sleeping in John’s bed for the night and avoiding the whole ugly scene.  At least until morning.

 

The comforter was already in his hand and raised halfway from the bed when Dean turned to give Sam’s sleeping body one last look.  That look turned into a double take.  What he’d initially mistaken for Sam’s usual choice in underwear were clearly not the tighty-whities Dean hadn’t been able to get Sam to leave behind for boxers.  No these were pink…and satiny.  And Dean’s stomach went ice-cold as he realized they were the ones he’d snuck home from that night with Rhonda.

 

His brain slipped into a spiral of shame and fear, already trying to prepare his defense; even as a teenager he regularly pulled off being a cop or federal agent to witnesses on hunts.  Surely he could spin a story his little brother would believe.  Except Sammy was about twice as smart as even the sharpest witnesses they came across and he knew Dean better than anyone else on the planet.  Just before Dean really slipped into panic mode, Sam made a sleepy noise and wiggled in the bed ever so slightly.

 

Pink satin stretched over tight little ass cheeks and the sight drove every thought from Dean’s head and every drop of blood he had seemed to drop right into his cock.  Suddenly Dean understood exactly what had driven Rhonda to make him step into those panties.  Not even the threat of Sam’s anger or the possibility of being taunted for the rest of his life was enough to stop Dean from crossing the room to stand over Sam’s bed.

 

A few slow, deep, even breaths from his brother let Dean know that Sam was still asleep and the elder Winchester stood over the bed taking in the sight before him.  Sam had landed half on his stomach, half on his side, one long leg stretched out and the other bent up towards his stomach.  He faced slightly away from Dean and the perfect, taut globes of his ass were almost close enough to rub against the erection stretching Dean’s boxer briefs.

 

Dean looked down his own body to see that his hand had migrated down to palm his dick, but realizing he was damn-near stroking himself over his brother’s sleeping body wasn’t enough to stop him.  He reached his free hand out and let his finger graze the soft skin of Sam’s calf.  When Sam didn’t stir and his soft breathing remained unchanged, Dean let that finger trace up the long limb, through the sensitive bend behind Sam’s knee, over the buttery skin of his inner thigh and then tracing the round bend under his ass cheek.

 

Withdrawing his hand, Dean walked around to the other side of the bed.  In the dark, with Sam in this position, Dean couldn’t get a clear view, but the thought of Sammy’s cock wrapped in pink satin was irresistible motivation.  He walked back around behind Sam and leaned in close to his ear.

 

“You all dressed up for me, baby boy?”  Even in a whisper the sex-gravel tone of Dean’s voice came through.

 

A small smile spread over Sam’s lips at the sound of his brother’s voice.  He blinked open his hazel eyes and turned onto his back to face Dean.  As his brain came back online, he remembered what he’d fallen asleep in, remembered being irritated with Dean, having a bit of a fit in which he’d thrown Dean’s duffle across the room.  He’d been shocked at the tiny slip of pink fabric that had toppled out along with the old band t-shirts and worn jeans.  Initially he’d been sure they’d come from one of Dean’s hook-ups, which pissed him off because even though Dean needed to keep up appearances for their father, Sam didn’t have to like it. 

 

He’d snatched the panties off the stained motel carpet and, shaking his head at what he was about to do, he smelled them, but the only scent he could detect was that of his brother, no hint of anything feminine.  His mind slipped quickly through scenarios until it landed on the only possibility: his brother had worn these.  His masculine, ass-kicking, tough older brother, had slid pink satin up those bowed legs and let it hug the perfect curve of his ass and the thick line of his fat cock.

 

“Fuck,” Sam had cursed as the blood flooded his prick so quickly it left him light-headed.  He held the fabric to his nose, breathing in Dean as his other hand reached into his sweats, working fast and dirty to bring him to a body-shaking orgasm.  He was in the bathroom washing up when his own curiosity got the better of him.  He’d only wanted to see for himself what it felt like to wear them; he’d never intended to fall asleep in them…or for his brother to see.

 

Sam looked up into Dean’s eyes and then down at his chest as he spoke.  “Found ‘em in your bag.  Was gonna give you shit about them…then it got later and later and you didn’t come home.  I got curious.” Sam’s voice trailed off as his cheeks burned bright pink under the fringe of his bangs.

 

Dean’s eyes travelled down the length of Sam’s body and back up.  “Curiosity looks good on you little brother.”  Sam blushed deeper red even as his cock started to fill out inside the panties and he moved to curl in on himself, wanting to hide his embarrassment as well as his arousal.  Dean’s finger on his hip stopped him, “Uh-uh, sweetheart.  Be a good boy and let Daddy see.”  Sam groaned, another pulse of blood rushing to his cock as he settled onto his back.  This was so many kinds of twisted, he couldn’t even keep track, wearing pink panties for his big brother who was now using _that word_ to torture Sam’s dick.  He threw his arm over his face.

 

A sigh slipped from Dean’s full lips and Sam felt a hand close around his wrist, gently bringing his hand away until he was staring into darkened emerald eyes.  “Sammy, you got any idea how fucking hot you look right now?”  When Sam didn’t answer, Dean brought Sam’s hand to his groin, letting Sam wrap his long fingers around the erection.

 

“Jesus, Dean,” Sam whispered as his thumb swept over the head finding a wet-spot on the stretched fabric.  Dean hissed and squeezed the bones of Sam’s wrist to stop the dangerous motion of his talented fingers.  He brought Sam’s arm to rest next to his lean torso on the bed.

 

Sam smiled, half-shy, half-heated as he brought his hands up behind his head, leaving his body on display for Dean. “Look all you want, Daddy.”  Sam cocked his hips and gently arched his back.  “ ‘mma be so good for you.”

 

“Fuckin’ hell, Sammy.” The contrast of slutty and innocent on his little brother had his dick twitching and Dean climbed onto the bed on his knees.  His eyes swept over Sam again, and the younger Winchester felt the heat in it like a caress to his skin.  “So pretty,” Dean’s hands wrapped around Sam’s ankles, and as they started to slide up his long legs Sam’s arms twitched.  Dean raised one eyebrow and Sam clasped his hands tighter behind his head to keep them in place.

 

Strong hands traveled up Sam’s legs, “Feels good, doesn’t it, little brother?” 

 

Sam swallowed and croaked out, “What?” 

 

One corner of Dean’s mouth quirked up in a smirk.  “The panties.”  Sam nodded and Dean bent until his mouth was an inch from Sam’s crotch.  “All soft and smooth rubbing over your dick?”  Dean’s hot breath ghosted over Sam and his cock hardened, stretching the pink fabric.  “Mmmm,” Dean hummed as he nosed into the juncture of Sam’s lean thigh and his groin, inhaling Sam’s musky scent.  “That’s it, baby boy, get nice’n hard for Daddy.  Lemme see that big cock stretchin’ all that pretty pink satin.”

 

“Fuck,” Sam cursed and precome started leaking as Dean’s full lips continued to torment him.

 

Dean moved his nose to trace the line of Sam’s prick straining the fabric. “That’s it sweetheart, get ‘em nice and wet.”  Sam moaned and the glistening head of his prick popped out of the waistband, resulting in an answering moan from the elder Winchester.  “God, Sammy, want it bad, dontcha, little brother?”

 

“Yes, Dean, _please_.”  Dean sucked Sam’s hard flesh through the damp satin of the panties until it was soaked with Sam’s precome and Dean’s spit.  He worked his way up the length until he reached the naked head peeking from the band; the wet heat of his mouth surrounded it, tongue teasing Sam’s flavor out of the slit.  Sam keened, back arching off the bed, and then cursed a blue streak when Dean pulled off.

 

“Turn over.”  Sam blinked up at his brother, unable to comprehend why Dean would take away his mouth when they’d finally gotten to the good part.  Dean had always been perfectly clear about not fucking Sam until he was at least 16, something Sam only complained about until he got Dean’s gorgeous, talented mouth on his dick.

 

“Wh-“

 

“Just do it,” Dean looked up Sam’s body into his lust-blown, confused hazel eyes and slowly ran his tongue over his reddened plump lower lip.  “Gonna try something new.”  Sam’s eyebrows flew up, face lighting up with excitement that was quickly shut down when Dean spoke again.  “Not that, told you I’m not fuckin’ ya ‘til you’re 16.”  Sam opened his mouth to protest but didn’t get far before Dean kissed him silent.  “Come on, baby boy; promise Daddy’ll make it good for you.”

 

Sam slowly rolled until he was on his stomach beneath his brother, arms folded under his tense body.  Dean kissed a lazy trail up the knobs of Sam’s spine, over his shoulder blade and up his neck until his lips rested against Sam’s ear.  “Relax, Sammy,” and in what had to be some sort of Pavlovian response, Sam’s muscles released their tension, leaving him completely pliant under Dean’s hands.  Dean ran his hands up Sam’s thighs to his hips and then pulled gently until Sammy came up onto his hands and knees.  Dean’s hand smoothed up his back, pressing his shoulders back down until Sam’s arms folded and his head rested on his forearms.  Sam’s face flamed red, feeling completely exposed as his ass was presented so wantonly for his brother’s eyes.

 

Dean sat back on his heels for just a moment to take in the visual of his brother’s new position.  Firm, round muscle wrapped in delicate pink satin was inches from him and his hands flexed with the need to touch.  “That’s my good boy, trusting your big brother.  Look so good like that, just ready and waiting for me.”

 

A whine pressed from Sam’s throat.  “Want it so bad, but you’ll wait…just like this as long as I ask you to, won’t you, baby boy?”  Sam nodded, and though Dean saw the shaggy hair moving in an affirmative gesture, he wanted to hear Sammy say it.  His hand came down on the meat of Sam’s ass, spanking him firmly and just the right side of painful.

 

“Yes, Daddy.  Wait ‘til you say.”

 

Dean growled, Sam’s response going straight to his cock.  He grasped a cheek in each hand, kneading the muscle with his strong fingers and then let his thumbs graze through the cleft pressing gently at his pucker until Sam moaned and pushed back.  Dean leaned forward and bit into Sam’s ass cheek and then moved to the other when Sam made an appreciative noise.

 

He nibbled and nipped his way back to the center of Sam’s ass and pressed his tongue against the fabric, soaking it through as it pushed against the sensitive furl. 

 

Sam’s head came off his hands as he called out his brother’s name.  Dean grinned; he stretched the fabric away from Sam’s skin and pinched it between his sharp teeth, working a small hole in the satin.  He released the globes of Sam’s ass, using his fingers to enlarge the opening and then pressed the panties back against his brother, leaving his pretty virgin hole visible through the tear.

 

Dean took only a moment to appreciate the view before leaning forward and licking a thick, wet stripe over Sam’s asshole.

 

“ _Dean_ ,” Sam moaned his brother’s name as if it would be his death and his salvation at once.  Dean traced circles around the sensitive skin, teasing the muscle until it relaxed and Sam writhed above him caught up in a pleasure so keen it bordered on pain.  Sam hadn’t really known what to expect when he’d been ordered to turn over and offered something new, but his brother was certainly delivering on the promise to make it good.

 

The outer ring of muscle finally gave way under Dean’s talented tongue.  He stiffened it to a point and pressed it inside Sam, resulting in a new round of moans, broken curses and several different enunciations of Dean’s name. 

 

Dean fucked his tongue in and out of Sam’s hole a few times and then used it to caress the silken walls until Sam was begging from above him.

 

Sam’s cocked pulsed out a steady stream of precome against his abs and his brain had turned to a molten pile of uselessness.  He begged without knowing what it was he needed, the words “ _Dean_ ” and “ _need_ ” and “ _please_ ” falling from his mouth over and over.

 

Dean withdrew, swirling his tongue around Sam’s rim on the way out.  “That’s it Sammy,” his voice gritty and sweet – like sand and honey.  “Let Daddy hear how much you like his tongue up your tight little ass.”  Dean licked a stripe over the loosened hole, Sam felt his muscles clench around nothing and he whined deep in his throat.

 

“Please, Daddy.”

 

“Please?  You want, somethin’, baby?”

 

“Mm-hm,” Sam hummed, squirming back towards Dean’s mouth.

 

“What?”

 

“I…” Sam wiggled again, “your…I want…”  A strangled cry worked its way out of Sam’s mouth. “I-I….I need.” Sam huffed.  “ _Dean_.”

 

Dean pressed a thumb to either side of Sam’s hole, spread it open and licked his brother’s center until Sam keened.  “You don’t even know, do you, Sammy?  Got no idea what you need.”  Sam’s answer was a moan, deep and aching.  Dean reached under the pillow and pulled out the small bottle of lube he knew would be hiding there; he flicked it open and dropped some onto his finger, warming it as he spoke.  “ ‘s alright.  Daddy knows what you need.”  Dean’s finger circled Sam’s rim and gently began to press inside.  “Gonna give it to you, baby boy.”

 

Sam whimpered, as Dean slowly pushed his finger all the way in.  He let it rest motionless to allow Sam a moment to relax, but Sam was ever the impatient little brother and began to move his hips.  Dean withdrew his finger, pulling a protest from Sam’s mouth.  The next touch of Dean’s hand that Sam felt was a swift swat to his wriggling ass.

 

“Ouch! Deaann,” Sam whined.

 

Dean spanked his brother again, and when Sam turned swirling hazel eyes on him Dean said, “Thought you were gonna be a good boy.”

 

“Was.”  Dean spanked the back of his thigh just under his reddening ass.  “Ah!  Am.  I am gonna be your good boy.”

 

“Then you wait for what I give you.”  Sam started schooling his features into what Dean knew would be a bitchface; he cut him off with a single word.  “ _Patiently_.”

 

Sam sucked in a deep breath and nodded.  “Yes, Daddy.”

 

“Now lie down on your back, hands behind your head.”  Sam wasn’t sure what Dean was up to, but he didn’t want to lose the newly gained feeling of having Dean inside him, even if it was a finger and not his dick.  He opened his mouth to protest and was silenced by a single raised eyebrow from his older brother.  He turned himself over and settled on his back, lacing his hands together behind his head on the pillow.

 

Dean sat back on his heels, watching as Sam laid himself out as instructed.  Once he was settled, Dean looked over his little brother; there was a flush on his face, pinkest in his cheeks, but the color extended all the way down his chest, at the base of his abdomen where his cock had been leaking there was a shiny wet spot, spreading sticky from where the red head protruded from the waistband of the panties, the pink satin was spotted damp and Sam’s long, long legs stretched out restlessly to the end of the bed. 

 

“Open your legs for me, baby.”  Sam slowly spread the long limbs wide until Dean could see the tear in the fabric.  It wasn’t enough; Dean wanted to see the pucker he knew hid beneath that tear.  He gently pushed at the knobs of Sam’s knees, until Sam got the hint and bent his legs and then Dean’s strong hands wrapped around Sam’s inner thighs, urging them open again.  Dean hummed when the movement provided him with the perfect view: Sam’s hard cock pushing against the pink satin, his balls tight and underneath them the frayed edges of the rent fabric framed a loosened pink hole.

 

Dean dribbled a bit more lube onto his finger and watched Sam’s face as he pushed it into Sam in one smooth motion.  Sam captured his bottom lip between his teeth fighting to keep still as Dean’s finger started to slowly fuck in and out of him.

 

“You can talk, sweetheart, wanna hear you.  Just keep those hands where they are.”  Sam’s first vocalization didn’t even come close to being an actual word, but Dean understood his brother’s pleasure all the same. 

 

“Oh _God_ ,” Sam moaned as he felt himself being stretched wider when Dean added a second finger.  Every muscle in his body wanted to fuck down into Dean’s fingers, and though he managed to stay still, he trembled with the effort.  Dean pulled one side of his full lips up into a smirk as he crooked those fingers forward into Sam’s prostate.

 

Sam’s back bowed as he screamed out Dean’s name.  He knew he was supposed to be still, but at the white-hot pleasure that zinged through his entire body with Dean’s touch to that spot he couldn’t help himself.   His brother let up his pressure on the sensitive gland and Sam fell back to the bed, tears in his eyes when he realized he’d disobeyed Dean’s orders.

 

“ ‘m sorry.  Couldn’t help-you just felt _so_ good.”  Sam looked through his bangs, sheepish and wanton all at the same time and Dean’s cock twitched. 

 

“It’s ok, Daddy wants you to feel good.  You ready to come, baby boy?” 

 

Sam nodded eagerly.  “Yes, Daddy.  Want to come for you.  Want it so bad.”

 

Dean cursed under his breath, fighting his own urges toward climax.  He bent resting his cheek against Sam’s inner thigh and Sam felt the scratch of his stubble on the sensitive skin as his brother spoke.  “Make all the noise you want, move if you have to…but not your hands.  Understand?”  Sam nodded again, licking his lips in anticipation.  Dean leaned forward, lips brushing pink satin stretched over his little brother’s hard cock and his hot breath seeped through the fabric when he spoke again. “Gonna make you come now, Sammy.”  A shiver ran through the youngest Winchester.

 

Dean took his time pushing his fingers back into Sam, who groaned at the not-good-enough relief of being filled again so slowly.  Dean only took a beat before he began fucking his fingers in and out of Sam, pace ever increasing.  He sealed his mouth over Sam’s cock and let his saliva wet the fabric until it was a barely-there obstacle between Sam’s flesh and Dean’s tongue.  Dean worked up the entire length that way until the full outline of Sam’s prick was visible through the translucent material and Sam’s breathing had turned to pants and moans occasionally broken by Dean’s name.

 

Dean curled his fingers forward again, rubbing over Sam’s sweet spot as he worked his mouth and tongue over his little brother’s cock. 

 

“Oh fuck, Dean!”  Sam felt his balls draw up.  It was too much, Dean’s mouth, the forbidden silky feeling of the panties, and his brother’s ridiculously talented fingers strumming over and over that place.  “Gonna- Ah!  Gonna…come,” he panted.

 

Dean pulled his mouth back just far enough to speak, ruddy lips brushing Sam’s cock as he answered.  “Do it.  Come for me.”  Dean’s already deep voice rumbled lower, “Come for Daddy.”

 

Those words sent Sam careening over the edge.  His cock spurted hot and white up his body, his back arched off the bed, and his hole clenched around Dean’s fingers as he cried out.  “Ah!  Deeeeaaannn!”

 

It was possibly the hottest thing Dean had ever seen, and for the first time he seriously questioned his resolve to hold out until Sammy’s sixteenth birthday.  He watched as his brother rode out the intensity of the orgasm, body twitching with aftershocks, and then he pulled his fingers free and kneeled up high on his knees over his brother as he scrambled to get his own aching prick free of its confines.

 

Sam’s eyes opened to find his brother kneeling over him, reaching into his boxer briefs with trembling, lube slick fingers.  Sam leaned up, putting his hands over Dean’s to still them.  “Let me.”  Dean stopped, looking into his brother’s face but not moving his hands.  “Please?”  Dean’s hands fell away and Sam’s long fingers reached in to wrap around his older brother’s cock.

 

Dean’s head fell back and he groaned at the sweet relief of Sammy’s touch.  When he opened his eyes and looked down his body he saw Sam had pulled his dick from his boxers and then laid back.  Sam’s hand rubbed through his own come on his stomach then wrapped around Dean’s length and immediately began to jack him in earnest. 

 

Come was streaked up Sam’s honey-tan skin, the panties soaked and ripped, and Sam’s leg was tipped out, revealing a pink splotch that Dean knew would be in the shape of his own hand.  He was close before Sam even touched him, and watching his debauched little brother work his cock was sending him straight to the brink. 

 

Sam felt how close Dean was, and he needed to see his brother come just as badly as Dean needed the release.  “Wanna come for me, big brother?”  Dean hummed out a “yeah,” hips jerking into Sam’s grasp.  “Mmmm, yeah?  Gonna mark me up, good?  Come all over your baby brother?”  Sam twisted his wrist, and at the end of his upstroke he pressed his thumb into the spot under the head right where Dean was most sensitive.  He made sure he had Dean’s darkened green eyes on him as he licked over his lips.  “Give it to me. _Daddy_.”

 

“Sammy!”  With that shout, Dean came, shooting over Sam’s chest.  The sight of Sam covered in both their release triggered an aftershock and Dean cursed as his cock twitched and sparks went up his spine.  He sat back heavily on the bed, panting as he tried to catch his breath.

 

Sam disappeared into the bathroom and Dean heard water running as he cleaned up.  He returned a few moments later, naked, pink satin dangling from his outstretched finger.  “I think these are toast,” he said with a smirk.

 

Dean grunted out a laugh from where he sat weak with pleasure on the bed.  “Guess we’ll hafta get a new pair.”

 

 

 


End file.
